


Doll Face

by scottielang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Bucky eats you out. That's it.





	Doll Face

God, Bucky's been driving you wild all day. You've been watching him work out for a couple of hours, and everything about him is unbelievably hot. Everything from his hair pulled back into a man bun, to the way his sweaty shirt clung onto him, it's all driving you absolutely wild. You can't watch him for much longer, you're going to have to go lie down.  
"Hey, Buck, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm getting tired"  
He raises his eyebrow, giving you a look. He knows exactly how horny you're feeling.  
"Okay, I'll be up soon"  
Taking off your shirt and leggings, you lay down in your bed, just in your skimpy bra and panties, sinking into the soft pillows and blanket. You're wet just thinking about him, and what he'll do to you later on.. Just try and get some sleep before Bucky comes to bed, then you can have your way with him. He'll be here in no time. Right? You thrash around slightly, trying to get comfortable, but with no luck. You sigh. You reach your hand into your panties, rubbing yourself with your fingers, but it's not giving you the relief you needed so bad. I guess it's come down to this, you think, reaching into your bedside table to retrieve your sleek pink vibrator. You switch it on, a soft buzz filling the quiet room, and tease yourself with it gently over your panties.  
Fuck, it feels good, so good.  
You press the vibrating wand harder onto your clit, aching for friction. Your lips part and you moan Bucky's name involuntarily.  
You need more and pull your now soaking wet panties down before throwing them onto the floor, before attaching the vibe to your throbbing clit once again. Suddenly, your bedroom door opens, and in walks a very sweaty, very hot, very horny Bucky.  
"Damn, Doll, I knew I got you all worked up, but I didn't know you were this bad.." He states, crawling onto the bed and in between your legs, throwing the blanket aside. You're exposed and wet, all for him.  
"We won't be needing this.." He says, taking the vibrator from your hand, turning it off and tossing it aside.  
"Shit, fuck, Bucky... I need you to touch me..."  
"Awh, trust me doll face, I will..."  
You love that pet name he gives you.  
He's kneeling in between you now, his hands running up and down your soft thighs. Your legs are wide open, he can see everything. He leans in, attaching his perfect pink lips to your sweet spot, running his tongue over your clit.  
"B-bucky" you gasp, wrapping your legs around him and resting them on his shoulders.  
Fuck. This feels too good. He looks so fucking good between your legs, and it's getting you off even more.  
He moves his lips from your sweet spot to your sensitive pussy instead, licking and sucking and nibbling and fuck, you were close. Before long he goes back to your most sensitive spot, moving his tongue over you in a specific way.  
"Y-yeah, just that way Buck, Oh my God, keep doing that..."  
Shit, you're so close. He keeps up the rhythm, and you weave your hands through his hair. You're going to need something to grab onto in a second. You press your pussy into his face a little harder.  
"Oh my God, Oh my God..." You moan.  
You can feel him smirking into you, loving the way he's making you feel. You feel that familiar tight knot in your stomach build up, ready to explode. The feeling becomes tighter and tighter and tighter before...  
"Fuck! Bucky! I'm cumming" you yell. His tongue still running over and over your spot, your thighs tightening around him, gripping onto his hair harder.  
You're cumming all over Bucky's face.  
Intense pleasure washes all over your body, fuck, this is the best orgasm you've ever had. He pulls away, his chin dripping, slick and shiny with a mix of your wetness and his saliva. Damn, that's hot.  
"Fuck, darling... I had no idea I had you worked up like that"... He said, wiping his mouth clean. "You taste so fucking good baby, so sweet"  
You're still out of breath.  
"You're so good at that, Buck," you say, stroking his soft hair  
"C'mon, let's go clean up. You up for round two in the shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests to my tumblr! (scottielangs.tumblr.com


End file.
